Shall We Play a Game? Happy Birthday Ciel
by Flightless503
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday, and he wants nothing more than to stay home and work. What happiness is there in his birthday? But then Alois shows up for the occasion things get rather... out of control? YAOI


**It has been a while, hasn't it? *le-sigh* I have been quite busy… Eighth grade isn't exactly easy… T^T I'm sorry all of my lovelies who are waiting for updates on "Arrogant Boy, Choke on Your Misery". I promise an update will come SOON. **

**I had to do something for dearest Cie-ru's birthday, though. He's so adorable, you can't NOT make a tribute. I also did a tribute on my deviantART. My username is Flightless503 in case anyone wants to check it out ^^ **

**Please enjoy this tribute to Ciel on his 136****th**** birthday! **

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO **

So, it was his birthday. So what?

December 14 was just another normal day, part of the normal year. If it was a day for anything, it was a day for mourning, not celebration. He could barely remember a time when his birthday had been a happy time. To him, it had always meant darkness.

He had never expected a birthday for him would be a happy time. He dismissed any notion of a celebration, and each of his servants knew not to bring it up.

But Ciel Phantomhive's future birthdays had changed the day he met Alois Trancy, the boy he had so unceremoniously fallen in love with.

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

"Young Master, the Earl Trancy has arrived." Sebastian informed his master, standing before him in front of his desk.

"What?" Ciel replied sharply.

"The Earl Trancy." Sebastian repeated. "He is here, waiting for you in the foyer."

_No, no, no! _Ciel thought. _There's no way he could have known about today… if he has dared come to "celebrate"… I'll send him home broken hearted… _He gritted his teeth and stood up from his seat at his desk. "Fine. Take me to him, Sebastian." He grumbled to his butler.

"Of course, My Lord." The demon replied, an amused grin playing across his face.

The young lord followed his raven-haired servant to the foyer, where Alois Trancy sat on a couch, swinging his legs animatedly.

When he spotted the younger, he jumped up, cerulean eyes glowing. "Ciel!" He called, and ran up to hug the young Phantomhive, but the boy slapped his arms away.

"Don't even think of touching me so freely." Ciel growled, glaring at the older. He was in an especially bad mood today, considering it was his birthday and now Alois had showed up out of nowhere.

"That hurts, Ciel." Alois fake-whined, not catching the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"Oh shut up."

Changing the subject entirely, Alois' face lit up again. "Ciel! I've got so many things planned for us today, come with me out to the carriage!" He was bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Why should I? Maybe I have things to do." The bluenette grumbled. _So inconsiderate… _

"Today isn't a day to work, Ciel." the Blonde said all too knowingly. But there was no way he could have known… the Phantomhive had never let one word slip about his birthday…

"Let's go!" and he grabbed Ciel's hand, dragging him out the door with Sebastian trailing behind him with his young lord's coat.

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

The day had gone rather enjoyably, to say the least. (Although Ciel wouldn't dare admit it.)

Alois had took him shopping in London, bought lunch at a very fancy restaurant, and even bought a slice of triple chocolate cake when he'd noticed the young Phantomhive drooling over it in a shop window.

Now they rested in Alois' carriage, Ciel snuggled in his warm winter coat, very content and with a full belly, looking out the window with a blissful half-smile upon his lips.

"So, you're happy I took you out today?" Alois grinned. His friend didn't reply, only continued to watch snow begin to fall outside the window. "We have one more stop, and then I'll take you home." He turned away from the younger boy to look out the window himself.

When the carriage pulled up to the Trancy's own house, Ciel became a bit rigid.

"Your manor?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Of course," Alois replied. "I know how jealous you are of my garden. And it's especially beautiful when it snows…"

"Don't flatter yourself." Ciel said stoically, exiting the carriage when Alois' stiff butler opened the door for him. The Trancy boy clambered after him, gingerly taking Ciel's soft hand within his, watching him cautiously for a reaction. When the Phantomhive did nothing but blush slightly, Alois giggled and led him out to his elegant garden.

They walked deeper and deeper into the cold, slightly snow-dusted garden, until they were in a clearing surrounded by what were once beautiful, but now slowly dying, flowers.

"Why in the world did you bring me here, Trancy? It's freezing." Ciel shivered, watching the snow fall around him.

"Oh, just to wrap up our visit." Alois giggled, receiving a tired glare from the other boy. "You like games… don't you, Ciel?" he asked, taking a tentative step towards the Phantomhive.

"Yes…"

"Well, I know of a fun game the both of us could play." Another step. " A very," Step "Fun," Step "Game." They were now eye to eye in the freezing snow, but at this point neither of them seemed to mind the cold.

Ciel leaned closer to Alois, his eyes narrowed in a challenge. "Oh really?" His breath warmed the Trancy's rosy, frost-nipped cheeks. "What kind of game?"

"A game I'm sure you'll like," Alois replied in just as soft a tone, letting his arms travel to wrap securely around Ciel's waist.

"What do I get if I win? You can't expect me to play a game if I don't know what's in it for me."

"Win?" the Trancy chuckled. "You can't win. In the end," he leaned in slightly closer. "I'll always come out on top." And then their chilled lips met in a young, passionate kiss.

**KISSING. IT HAS TO HAPPEN EVERY TIME 8D  
>Hooray, Yaoi. =w= *lovelovelove* DID YOU LIKE IT? I'M REPETETIVE, AREN'T I? BWAHAHAHAH. <strong>

**I like it. I do. :3 **

**As I said, I will update ABCYM as soon as I can, but I am rather busy… ^^; **

**R&R! Love you guys! **

**Huggles, **

**Emzi**


End file.
